Seeking An Angel
by Jade Cade
Summary: Her parents' divorce is tearing her to pieces,now she's seeking an angel who can help her piece her life back together.


Seeking an Angel

Jade- I was asked this question on this cool anime quiz I took. It was 'What would you do if your parents got an divorce?' I thought about it and decided... 'Hm, this should be good!'

Mai- Finally, after all these lonely years I get a fic about me.. (tear)

Jade- You have officially became a member of the CCC... Cool Character Club. It's where the best characters hang out while Yugi, Yami, Joey, Seto, Tea, and Tristan are hogging the screen. The club consists of Serenity, Mokie, Ishizu, Malik, Marik, Bakura and Ryou.

Mai- Eh? Thanks.. I think..

XOXOX

This can't be happening. My parents have always been there to support me. I know I'm old enough to live on my own, but I love the comfort I can find at home. I come off as a stubborn, tough girl but really I only want love and comfort. What better place to find it than in the comfort of your parents' arms?

They accepted me no matter what, they were always there for me, even when I felt so alone. I know they could never hurt me, could never break my heart or trust. Anyone else can, but parents just don't.

At least that was what I thought... Until tonight.

I came home after my shift as a waitress at Yoshi's Kouhii. It was a nice, quaint coffee shop and a live band played there every other night. It was always warm, cozy, and smelled delicious, everyone loved it there.

Anyway, as I walked through the door I heard screaming and something went crashing to the ground. Of course, this scared me since my parents had never fought before. I keeled down, pulling a small switchblade from my tall, leather boot and went towards the screaming.

The sight that greeted me in the living room was something I'm sure Bakura's yami would have loved. Blood was everywhere, my mother was on her knees, a shattered crystal statue surrounded her and my father stood above her, wavering slightly as he picked up a heavy glass vase.

I screamed. Not screaming at them to stop, not screaming for an explanation. I just screamed. At that moment I felt my heart and soul crack. It sounded with a smash, just like the heavy vase as it crashed down upon my mother's head.

My mother didn't die like I thought she would, nor did she lose consciousness. She just remained still, blood pouring from her head and tears pouring from her eyes. I fell upon my knees, my blade still clutched tightly in my hand. I looked up at my father who had calmly taken a seat in front of the TV as if nothing had happened.

"Father. Why?" I questioned softly, the tears streaming freely down my face now. I had never seen my father act like this. But judging from the slight sway and his blood-shot eyes and the way he was spacing off.. I concluded that some sort of alcohol or drug had to be the reason. I know my father has never touched a drop of alcohol in his life, he used to smoke but he quit. He hasn't smoked anything in 20 years. That was his present for me when I was four, to remain drug-free.

My mother ended up answering for him. "The... the cat." she sobbed. I crawled over to her, tucking the blade back into my boot before hugging my mother. I let her cry on my shoulder as I cried on hers.

"What did Mitzu do?" I asked quietly, glancing fearfully behind me as I heard my father get up, but he just left.

She tried to catch her breath, her tears slowed. "She was in his room. You know how he hates her." I nodded, wondering what else had happened to get Father so upset that he would try to harm Mother.

"He, he started again. He's doing them again. After he promised not too.." she added, answering my unasked question.

So it was true, it was the drugs. He had let us down. He broke his promise to Mother and I. I didn't know what to say, I felt so broken, so lost. I wanted to be alone but I couldn't leave Mother.

"Honey, please. Help me to the bathroom." I nodded dumbly, helping her off the floor and escorting her to the bathroom.

"Why are you so clam? Has this happened before?" I wonder, only realizing I had said it aloud when Mother nodded, breaking into fresh tears.

"I didn't want to tell you, I thought it would pass over. I thought he'd come to his senses. It's been going on for about a month now. This is it, Mai. I'm leaving tonight. I don't know where I'll go. I'll let you decide what you want to do."

By this time I had helped her sit on the edge of the bathtub. "No.. this can't be happening. It can't.. I don't want to lose either of you. I love you... I love Dad.. How?" I suddenly felt so helpless and dizzy and I ran. I knew running from the truth wasn't the brightest idea, but I couldn't help it.

Where was I to go? I needed someone to help me. Yugi and Tea were on a date, Joey and Tristan were out of town. Were was I to turn now?

I snapped out of my daze and slowed down. Taking a look around me I recognized Bakura, standing on his porch.

Of course! Bakura! I didn't know the kid to well but he was always backing the team up. Always giving advice and just being a real sweet heart.

I hurriedly brushed the tears from my face as I approached.

"Eh, hello Bakura..." I greeted nervously.

He turned his gaze away from the stars and towards me, that didn't do much for my nerves. "Hello, Mai."

I slowly walked up to the porch, hesitating as I remembered his yami would be here.. "Um, Bakura? Can... can I talk to you?"

He nodded, ushering me inside to the living room where we sat down and I told him everything that had happened. All the while, I had kept my eyes trained on my lap, daring not to look up.

"I- I'm so sorry to hear that. But I really don't know what to tell you." he said, placing one hand on my shoulder, lightly.

"I didn't think you would. But why would he start drugs again after 20 years? It doesn't make sense."

He sighed before replying, "Some people just don't know what's good for them." his accusing tone made me look up and only then did I realize that Yami Bakura was leaning against the doorway of the living room.

That ever-present arrogant smirk was on his face, "Now what does that mean, Yadonushi?"

Bakura seemed to be ignoring his yami so I asked as well. "What do you mean by that? How does that apply to my father?"

He sighed again and shrugged, "It's just a suggestion but he may be under stress or something. Some people resort to suicide, cutting, drugs, violence. Others use their pent up energy to create something useful. Or perhaps he is uncertain or confused about something important and he unintentionally slipped back into an old habit."

I quickly thanked him, deciding I had a lot to think over. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek as a goodbye to which he blushed and his yami growled.

I left the house, feeling ten times better but still confused. I kept walking along, thinking... How could I have been so blind? Mother said this had been going on for a month? How was that possible?

XOXOX

_Yadonushi_ means landlord

Jade- OMG! Did I actually use Bakura for Ryou? And Yami Bakura for Bakura? I did! I did!

Bakura- That's because Mai doesn't know Ry-chan that well..

Ryou- In the English version does Mai even know about Bakura?

Jade- How am I suppose to know? I haven't watched it since the last new episode about a month ago..

There was a lot of talking in this chapter. Hopefully, there won't be so much next time. Next chapter- She meets someone else who may be able to help... Someone who she can't stand, in one way or another..


End file.
